Out
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori's birthday gift from Deidara is freedom. SasoDei/Yaoi


Sasori stared before him with his lips formed into a straight line to hide all emotions of disgust; every so often looking up at his friends to smile as they stuffed more wads of cash so the woman would dance longer on his lap. His friends honestly meant well, I mean, they thought what they were doing for the redhead was of the utmost kindness.

As Sasori glanced over towards the bar he couldn't help but feel the utmost envy as his blond friend received another flirty smile and free drink from the bar tender as they flirted together. Sasori wanted what they had. Freedom. Freedom from the shell he had built over the now past twenty-five years; The King of Straight. Well, at least he had only been appearing so because he didn't want to upset his only loving relative.

Now that she had died this past spring, Sasori looked longingly at his blond friend Deidara at the bar flirting with the tender as he pressed his hand seductively to the other males chest. Yes his very gay and very free friend whom he was and would forever jealous of after digging himself deep into his pit of 'straight'.

Getting up for a breath of fresh air, Sasori cringed at the thought of being straddled by a woman again as his friends called out to him.

"It's okay you guys, I'll be right back!" Sasori laughed out as if he was actually getting ready to have a half naked woman dance on him. Why couldn't it be a man though?

Watching Sasori leave, Deidara frowned. It was nothing new for the redhead to need to step out after awhile. Why though? This year he was even taking an extra long time... Why? Hopping off the bar stool without a second glance to the sputtering bar tender he was leaving behind and slipping out the same back door as Deidara went to check up on his friend.

"Oi, Sasori what's up?" Deidara asked carefully, cautious not to startle the redhead.

Still Sasori flinched in horror as he turned to see one of the last people he could have been alone with. He was with the damn person he was boiling in jealousy over. Just perfect.

Rolling his lips around he shuffled nervously, "Nothing... I just needed fresh air."

"You needed fresh air when you had a hot piece of lady bits jiggling in your face?" Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasori Akasuna?"

Sasori huffed angrily now as he eventually thought about how he would have to go back in their with Deidara with a big fake smile on his face, ready to be jiggled on...all over...again... Oh god the jiggling and grinding and woman bits and, and-!

Deidara flinched at Sasori grabbing at the roots of his hair as he recoiled in distress.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore!"

"Take what anymore, un?"

"I don't like girls and I never have!"

Deidara's jaw dropped slowly and a smile crept on his face slowly...

"Yes I like boys! Dick! Ass! I'm a fucking gay-sexual; whatever you call it!" Sasori finally admitted, crying out to the world.

Gasping, Deidara snatched Sasori's hand and dragged him through the back alleyway and to the street out front where a few of the guys had parked with their cars. "Sasori, do you have all your stuff?" He asked, digging his keys out.

"Excuse me?"

"You have everything that was inside, un!?"

Patting out his pants Sasori grabbed at his wallet and cellphone and nodded, "Uh yeah I got all my things?"

"Then I'm taking you somewhere _better_ , somewhere you can really let loose and have fun!" Deidara cheered, opening the passenger door and shoving his friend in perhaps a little too carelessly as he cried in pain.

As quick as Sasori was crammed in the car, Deidara was in the drivers seat speeding away from the gang and the strip club that his friend so much detested. It was his best friend Sasori's birthday! It was the day the guy finally came out! Well, at least to one person and he chose the right person to. And because he chose the right person to come out to, Deidara was going to make it the best coming out-birthday party ever.

About four blocks away they pulled up to a new bar that made Sasori turn red in horror. He knew he had just came out of the closet in a less than classy way, but this was quite the jump from being straddled by half naked women and dating them as a cover up.

Quick as ever, yet again Sasori found himself being now dragged out of the car. This time however he was slammed against the vehicle. If he wasn't scared before, he was scared now.

"D-Deidara I don't think I'm ready for something like this..."

"Not dressed like that you aren't, un!" Deidara laughed with glee as he snapped an extra hair tie from off his wrist. Gathering the bottom of Sasori's shirt he wasted no time in bunching the fabric together in the back and tying it in place to show off his midriff, much like Deidara's shirt once he removed his hoodie. "I think you need one more thing..." He said pondering now what else to add to his friends new look. Gasping he reached for Sasori's jacket in the car and popped off the colourful pin that said "birthday boy" and pinned it to his shirt.

"Is this all necessary?" Sasori asked, attempting to hide his stomach from the cool November night air.

"Yes! Now let's get in there and have some fun!"

Walking into the bar Sasori was shocked. Never before had he seen such freedom, such acceptance and such an amazing group; not a dame in sight.

Awestruck a moment, it took Sasori a good tug on the arm as Deidara led him up to the DJ booth. Standing back he watched in confusion as Deidara twirled his long blond hair around his finger, laughed and said a few things he couldn't hear over the loud music.  
In fact they were playing his favorite Cher song! His other one true secret. Which maybe kinda went with the whole gay thing though...

Suddenly he heard Deidara's loud queer lisped voice instead of Cher's beautiful pipes. Looking up he saw his friend looking gayer than ever as he stood on the stage, with added beads, glow bracelets and the microphone.

"Excuse me my Darlings! My queers! My fellow fags, un!"

Quickly all the men in the room quieted down and gave the blond their attention, a few even hollering about his good looks.  
Deidara gave a bashful smile and curtsey as he thanked the few sweethearts. This wasn't about him though, no sir!

"Hello again and I'm sorry to bother all you beauties out there, but I have some _wonderful_ news!"

The crowd cheered as they anticipated the good word.

"My friend is having their birthday tonight-"

More cheers that turned Sasori's face pink. A cheer for something so trivial?

"But that's not all! Today is the day he confided to me and came out of the closet. For years he dated girls and had female strippers dance on him to appease his grandmother who has now passed. Un! He's free! He's out! So let's show him what life has in store for him now!"

Suddenly Sasori was grabbed from behind and propped up on the shoulders of two muscular men in little to no clothing. If he felt embarrassed over just showing his stomach off...

The crowd roared in excitement as they cheered for their new comrade they could now see.

"Lets make this a birthday he will never forget, un!" Deidara cried aloud, pulling his friend close and raising his glass of liquor high.

The crowd roared in excitement, ready to liberate and free the poor man who had spent his life prior in the dreaded closet. This was a celebration of a new life for the redhead, and it was going to be a damn _fabulous_ celebration.

Sasori was in a slice of heaven he never thought possible. As soon as Deidara hopped off the stage, Sasori was whisked away by some of the most delicious and half dressed men he had ever seen. They ground themselves as well as against him, paid for all the sweet drinks he could ever want- that is until Deidara grasped his friends hand, leading him to a singular chair.

"Now Sasori, un, you were originally given the gift of lady lap dances, right?" Deidara asked, holding either side of his friends face in place.

Sasori cringed and the recollection, "Eugh, don't r-remind me..."

Laughing, Deidara gestured to something behind Sasori; which he unfortunately couldn't turn his head to see. Then it happened. Suddenly two beautifully built young men in teeny little tighty neon brighties strolled on up placing a hand on either shoulder.  
"Goodness gracious...would you look at them..." Sasori gawked as Deidara let his face go so he could crane his head to see what was going on. These boys were almost as pretty as Deidara was!

"I filled them in on the deets and they totally said they'd give you something you'd rather want, un."

Of course they would, they were the same species as Deidara! They probably spoke the hidden gay-pretty-boy language passed on for centuries. Still, as Sasori watched as one of the males straddled him, he couldn't help but notice they both had brown hair and jelled, one having frosted pink tips. Not... really his type. He was much more of a blond or black haired kind of guy.

Deidara's beautiful blond hair on that pink haired guys rippling abs? Yumma, yumma.

Speaking of Deidara, glancing past the provocative boy in front of him, Sasori watched on as per usual, Deidara was being hit on relentlessly. There the blond stood with his sleeveless top, stomach showing his lithe, taught figure to the world. He would toss his long golden locks over his should and twirl a piece around his finger every now and then. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but for some strange reason he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be; being in his current situation as he was while being pawed at by two sexy young things.  
Yes. He thought he would have been much happier, but at the moment all he wanted was to spend time with Deidara and not have Deidara spend time with those other incredibly attractive men. Yes. It must be the alcohol.

"D-Dei-duurah?"

Deidara's ears perked at his name being called in the slurry tone. Rushing to his friends side his wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave his stomach a pat,"What's up Sas-"

"E _yaaan_ ~"

Deidara flinched and withdrew his hand at top speed at the throaty moan. _That_ was a new noise.

"Okay then..." Deidara sighed, leaning over to get the red head wrapped around his waist and slumped over his shoulder.

A few men cooed sadly and another bunch cheered for their fallen fag, succumbing to a night of wild partying and alcohol. Some jeered that the redhead would soon get used to the flamboyant and homoerotic parties. Deidara really doubted it. Sasori had a taste of the wild side and would probably mosey on over to the side that visited lavender fields rather than night clubs and drink chardonnay rather than a cosmopolitan.

Strapping Sasori in, Deidara did as he had done before and chauffeured the redhead across town, this time back to his own house. Sasori in turn happily sang to every wonderful guilty pleasure song Deidara had already in his disposal. Deidara couldn't pass this opportunity to finally have someone other than Konan to sing in the car with, so the two sang in harmony all the way to Sasori's house. If tonight had never happened, Deidara would have never known Sasori was a fan of 'It's Raining Men'.

Indoors, Sasori twirled about as he still sang the song that was last playing, surprising Deidara that he had actually memorized each word of the song and belting out each note. Who was to complain though? Tonight really was the night the redhead was going to 'express himself' after all.

Flopping on the couch, Sasori kicked his legs happily as Deidara made himself at home by grabbing two glasses of water. Within one sip Sasori was bored with the water, this time around more interested in his new fashion statement of bare belly and what was beyond lower. He felt hot. Where Deidara had touched earlier, the thought burned and coiled in his stomach. Glancing up from his stomach, he watched quietly as Deidara took a long drink.

" _Hnnn_ ~"

Snorting, Deidara finished his gulp and looked to his friend, "Would you stop with the moaning already?"

"Nnno."

Deidara sighed and shifted in his seat, "Well? What did you think of your birthday slash coming out party?"

Laughing a little, Sasori recalled all the amazing things he saw and was freely allowed to honestly _feel_ ,  
"It was so gay... and I loved it." he finally said as firmly as he could; which wasn't all that as it ended with another laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, un." Deidara laughed back, then taking another drink of his water.

"Would you suck me off?"

Deidara spit out his water.

"Wh-what!?"

Crawling on his hands and knees clumsily over to Deidara he nodded vigorously, "Y-yeah. That was my party and now I want my gift."

"I wasn't going to gift such a thing to you..."

"Humm! Ugh I'm so horny then!" Sasori growled as he swiftly and without a care removed his jeans and underpants right there and then. He wasn't lying when he said he was turned on though, immediately standing up was his erection, red, swollen and agitated. "Did you know I've n-never had my dick sucked before?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and simply took hold of his friends erection, stroking it firmly. "Like, by a guy? I could see that y'know."

Moaning into the other mans touch Sasori bucked, "No no, like no one ever has. Wouldn't l-let a girl even lick it!"

"I thought you've slept with girls before, un?"

"And?"

"...and?" Deidara asked hoping to get more from the topic out of Sasori. Unfortunately that wasn't happening as he felt Sasori drunkenly try to shove him onto the floor. Rolling his eyes he crawled on the floor not feeling any shame in just giving his friend what he wanted. Sasori was the birthday boy after all! This was still his fabulous coming out night as well and he'd be damned if his good friend didn't get the best of it!

"Oh shit!"

Deidara giggled lightly as he took Sasori deep immediately. Years of practice led him to be a professional at this and in no time at all Sasori would be too. The fine art of dicking around.

Sasori wove his fingers into Deidara's long hair, grinding the palm of his hand against the scalp. Part of him -

"Shit!"

Deidara pulled back and with a mighty gulp and a few coughs swallowed every drop. Staring up at Sasori wide eyed he was beyond shocked at how fast that was, so shocked he couldn't even laugh.  
"Uh okay..."

"Wow. Just wow." Sasori giggled with glee as his breathing calmed, unfortunately for him though as he looked down his erection hadn't. Staring at it he sulked, "My boy isn't going down... Ah jeeze, maybe he's not gay like I am?"

Now Deidara laughed as he stood up, "Don't worry Sasori, that's not how your 'Boy' works." Having another drink of water, Deidara took his place back beside Sasori. "You're just hella pent up and could probably go for something more hardcore like a couple hand jobs of actual sex, un."

This made Sasori's ears perk.  
"So let's have sex then."  
Simple as that.

Deidara's jaw now dropped and his eyebrows furrowed at Sasori. What was going through this idiots head now?

"Uh, don't you maybe want to share your first good ol gay time with someone you actually like?"

"I like you..."

"I mean like, I don't know, your first or maybe second boyfriend? You've been out of the closet for maybe three hours man, chill."

Sasori shook his head and slipped his shirt off now leaving him stark naked. Grabbing Deidara's arm he dragged him to his room and shoved him in front of his standing mirror. He pointed to the blond and smiled, "No no, you are perfect and plus that you're super sexy," he gestured to the blond three or four more times quickly again, "plus I really really like you."

Deidara crossed his arms, "Sasori you're drunk."

Sasori waved his hand and ignored Deidara's remark completely, "I'd prefer it if you had a nice six pack though... Like that pink haired fag at the club, his body was awesome."

Deidara gasped in horror at the insult now, "D-Do you know how _hard_ it is for some people to look like that? I-I tried and it's just not compatible with my body type, okay!" he hissed the last part, tugging on his shirt so it covered more of his thin and flat stomach.

Sasori simply nodded and got closer to Deidara, patting his own stomach, "Don't worry I tried too... six months and no results! So how about we fuck?"

"Oh my god-"

"No no hear me out!"

"Fine."

Sasori sloppily gathered himself for a moment pressing both hands to his mouth, eyes closed in thought... looking for composure. Deidara could certainly see from that there was at least a lingering amount of the man he looked up to in there.

"Okay here's the thing, I think you're sexy and I like you a lot-"

"Not this again, un!" Deidara slapped Sasori upside the head and pushed him so he sat on the bed like a child. "Listen Sasori," he started, "It's the same with me, I think your hot, I respect you and I like you a lot. To be honest I'd be down to fuck any other time but you're kinda drunk and just new to this so,"

"So teach me!"

"Excuse me?"

Sasori flopped about a moment before smiling up at Deidara, "Teach me the ways of the gays and gaying out. Let me eat and then fuck your sweet little ass, you brat."

Deidara turned bright red as he heard Sasori speak without his slur. Plus there was that one thing he mentioned, one thing that Deidara was particularly interested in,  
"You... want to eat my ass?"

"Yeah." Sasori sighed, "Girls I was with in the past, yeah, they'd always asked me to go down on them but that's like...ew, gross."

So maybe Sasori did still sound a little drunk.

Sasori rolled on his back now and started to stroke himself lightly, "So I'd at least offer to eat their ass as an alternative, they'd get creeped out and run away."

Deidara was flabbergasted. His knuckles turned white as he gripped at whatever fabric he could gather from his jeans. The one thing he loved most, Sasori would offer to girls and they would say no!? What a bunch of idiots!

At this point Deidara felt hot and Sasori noticed, "C'mon Deidara, I'm not that drunk now. Let's be _fabulous_ , let's fuck."

Groaning Deidara gave in. Taking his clothes off, Sasori sat up in delight at seeing the naked blond.

Damn was he ever sexy naked...

"Okay, I'll be right back, un."

Sasori sat up, "What?" he asked.

Deidara looked over his shoulder with wide eyes that almost matched Sasori's. "Are you kidding me? I have to shower and prepare myself."

"But I said I would prepare you!" Sasori protested, patting a spot next to him on the bed. "Come over here and I'll suck, lick and devour you until your hot tight hole is dripping moist..."

" _Oh_ that's what I hope will happen, but first - I'm gonna have that shower." Deidara said pointing to the attached bathroom.

Sasori was up on his knees now protesting, "But no! In the pornos they just... You know, get to it!"

Deidara gasped and pressed his finger tips to his lips, "Oh my god you do need me to teach you..."

"What?"

"That's not how it's works you idiot!" Deidara yelled slamming his hand to his face.

Sasori scowled, "Idiot!?"

"Yes an idiot! I shower because my ass is dirty!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasori went quiet a moment before laughing with his hands out in an almost soothing manner, "Aw don't worry, it's not dirty babe."

Deidara narrowed his own eyes but now at the stupidity he was witnessing. He now pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way someone as intelligent as Sasori actually thought porn was real.  
"Uh, yeah it is." He groaned

"That's what the bottom always says in the porn and then they end up LOVING it."

"Porn isn't how we gays _really_ have sex. It's an art where I start off by cleaning myself."

"But-"

" _Sasori_ which hole do you wanna fuck?"

"Your...ass?"

"Which hole do I shit out of, un?"

"..."

"Which hole do you also want to put your mouth on?"

"Point taken, _okay_!" Sasori yelped as he clued in, hands thrown in the air as an act of submission.

Sasori groaned as he waited in agony for Deidara to finish up in the bath. For years he had naughty thoughts of the blond who lived his life to the fullest. While reclined on the bed thought he thought of what his life would be like after this night. Sobering up wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. What would his friendship with Deidara be like tomorrow? Was from this moment on the time where he'd have to change everything? This moment on, he was out of the closet. Hundreds of club goers partook in his birthday slash coming out celebration. He was absolutely _out_. People would recognize him. He was _one of them_ now.  
What would his friends say? The ones who took him to see female strippers every year? What if he ran into an ex girlfriend?

"Ahh~ Nothing better than a good cleaning after a night of clubbing, un."

Sasori looked up at Deidara with goo-goo eyes. This guy was like a prize and somehow he had easily won the game. It made Sasori think about why Deidara was so chill with all this. Sure the blond was a flirt, but from what he knew, the guy wasn't one to sleep around so easily.

"Someone looks sober..." Deidara laughed lightly as he crawled onto Sasori's bed. "Having second thoughts?"

Sasori gazed at Deidara's body, dick immediately twitching in delight at the sight of this body on his bed spread and not latched onto the side on stranger at the gay bar.  
"Nah I want this just as bad." He said crawling over towards Deidara whom was making himself comfortable.

Immediately Sasori reached for Deidara's ankle, yanking it up high so his legs flopped open.

"Ugh, why are you so impatient, unn?"

"I've waited too long for this. Get on you hands and knees."

"Ah right..."

Sasori took a deep breath and moved the blond however he pleased, to get him in the right position. Unfortunately for the both of them he decided he didn't quite like this position for the task. Sure the sight of Deidara bent over like this was a glorious blessing for his eyes, it's just he'd then decided he'd rather have the blond all folded up so he could see his face as he lubed him up with his mouth.

"Okay onto your back now."

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, but still complied with the request and got back onto his back. Sasori was still new to this and at this point even he was beginning to get hard. Unlike his friend, he was going to be kind and _patient_.

Now that the blond was on his back, Sasori quickly again went for the ankles and yanked his legs up. He moaned at the sight and dove on in wasting no time having his tongue plunged into him. Sucking every now and then, he started thrusting in and out of the tight heat. He even tried another new thing and wrapped his lips around Deidara's length, kissing and sucking on the sides of it. Truly he learned then was he loved having dick in his mouth, especially with all the moans he could get from the blond.  
A couple other things Sasori noticed while doing this was just how wet and messy it got as his saliva pooled everywhere. Another was just how much Deidara was loving it with every toe curl, buck of the hips and throaty moan.  
Oh it turned Sasori on so much.  
He had to enter the blond now.

Sucking on his fingers he quickly shoved one into the blond earning him a light moan,  
"Ah! Sasori- _Danna_ ~"

Sasori growled loudly at Deidara moaning his name in such a way and shoved another finger into the heat getting another shrill and delighted shriek,  
"Sasori, _Sasori-Danna_!"

"That's it, I'm going in."

"Okay..."

Entering Deidara was incredible. Sasori almost wanted to start laughing in glee he was so happy. He was actually with a man, Deidara nonetheless. It was a dream come true. A day in the life of Deidara was certainly something he could get used to. Not by himself of course... with Deidara though? That had a nice taste to it.

"Y-you can move now, un."

Nodding, Sasori moaned loudly without restraint and he pulled himself from inside the blond. This was even more incredible! Why hadn't he come out sooner? Oh, that's right... Social fear, family, prejudice, worldly anxieties... He was finally living though and it just felt so damn _good_.

"Danna, faster... _Harder_."

Deidara was feeling good too. Still it made Sasori think and it was hard to think while he was busy thrusting in and out of the blond; why was Deidara so chill about doing all this for him?

"Oh god Deidara... You feel so good."

Deidara sent Sasori a flirty wink and arched his spine, "Th-thanks..."

That damn flirty wink. To be honest that was their first humanly interaction as the blond caught him staring in school. The damn wink at the beginning of class that drove Sasori insane and unable to focus for the remaining session.

Feeling his own climax coming, Sasori took a hold of Deidara's length and pumped in hard and fast, not even bothering to match in with his thrusts. At this moment he just wanted the blond to cum and get him to cum before him is what he was going to do.

"D-Danna I'm close..." Deidara moaned, hips bucking and twitching. His hand roamed to his chest as he toyed with his nipples, twisting them hard. Suddenly with a wild squeak, Deidara came, clenching down onto Sasori forcing the male to come inside him.

"Ah hell yeah!"

Deidara looked up, panting with furrowed brows, "What do you mean, 'ah hell yeah'?"

Sasori smirked and collasped on Deidara's chest, face burrowing into his neck, "I lasted longer than you... Hopefully that makes up for my lack luster moment when you..."

"Gave y-you a blow job?" Deidara panted while he laughed.

Sasori laughed a little too as he felt his ears turn pink, "Yeah, that..."

"Hey Sasori?" Deidara called out quietly.

Sasori simply grunted against Deidara's clammy skin.

"Un... You can say no but...Can I take one more gay first from you?"

Moving up now, Sasori still rested his body on Deidara's this time wrapping both arms under the blond's neck. Looking Deidara in the eyes he smiled, "Of course, but I don't think there is anything else you could take."

Deidara visibly turned pink as he wrapped his arms around the mid point of Sasori's back ultimately locking him in place. With that and a crane of his neck, he placed a deep kiss on Sasori's lips not giving his friend a moment to escape. Not that Sasori would want to.  
Moaning into the kiss, Sasori kissed back just as passionately as he tasted Deidara's lips and soon tongue. Deidara tasted different than the girls he was used to. Instead fruity or mint it was salty - though Sasori could only assume it was from cum being in the blonds mouth not too long ago.

Pulling away they both panted,  
"So Danna, what do you th-think about being out of the closet, un?"

Sasori went quiet a moment as if he was thinking, which he was. What _did_ he think now?  
"Honestly? I'm terrified."

Deidara laughed lightly and kissed the side of Sasoris mouth. "That's normal don't worry about it but-"

"But I think I could be not terrified if maybe I had a boyfriend to help me..." Sasori admitted, looking up at Deidara with a shy, cheeky smile."

Smiling right back at Sasori, Deidara kissed him again and nodded. "I think you can find a perfect boyfriend if you look hard and long enough, un"

Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's and when he pulled away stared deeply into the blue eyes in front of him, "That was quite the search. Far too long if you ask me."

"Yeah, twenty-five years too long, un."

Sasori laughed momentarily before sighing, relaxed, "You know what? I think I'm going to really enjoy being out."

* * *

happpy bday sasori haden and meee.  
okay. also hey i know i used shityy ass gay stereotypes and like slurrs but seriously that _was on purpose_ .don't flame me for it if it triggered you.

BYEEE LOSERS


End file.
